


So This Is Love

by GrayMerrit



Series: BTS as Disney Princes(ses) [2]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Gen, please be patient with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: here we have Taehyung as Cinderella
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Series: BTS as Disney Princes(ses) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so I know I still have the aladdin-yoongi story but I'm trying to find my groove again so here we are
> 
> also please don't think that because I put the idols as the mean step mother and siblings that I don't like them, I'm just assigning characters as I come up with them

Up until his 10th year, Taehyung can confidently say he had a very pleasant childhood. He had a mother and father that he loved dearly and vice versa. His mother would always tell him fantastical tales of winged beasts and talking animals, but his favorite story was that of a beautiful and powerful fairy that could grant any wish to those the fairy chose to be earning of it. Taehyung often imagined his own fairy and all the wishes he’d make; pretty dresses for his mother and fancy hats for his father. Their home was a quaint building that overlooked a vast field of green and they had lots of pets roaming about. From geese to the little mice that accompanied the young boy on his adventures in the yard. Things were more than perfect. However, just a few months before his 10th birthday, his mother fell ill, and mere weeks following her diagnosis, she passed away. All Taehyung had to remember her by were her words to be strong and to stay kind, no matter what life throws at him. He lived by his mother’s last words. For years following, he and his father travelled together to keep up with his father’s merchant business. Upon his 18th birthday, Taehyung’s father had travelled without him, much to his dismay, but he didn’t say anything about it. When he had come back, the news he brought with him turned Taehyung’s world upside down. 

“There’s this lovely widow that I met on my travels, she has two sons of her own, you’d have brothers,” Though he knew his father meant well, something inside Taehyung whispered selfish words of not wanting anyone to intrude on their life. He didn’t say this to his father, of course, instead he smiled and wished his father well. His new step-mother, Park Bom, had arrived to their home only weeks after his father’s announcement. She was a dangerously beautiful woman and there was something in her eyes that made Taehyung so uneasy. He remembered his mother’s well, how soft and kind they were. He couldn’t help but wonder what his father saw in such a refined and sharp woman. Her sons, Jinyoung and Jackson, were equally as beautiful as their mother and like their mother, they had inherited her sour attitude and greed. It wasn’t long until they were making demands and trying to change Taehyung’s home. But, he held his tongue and showed them the utmost kindness, as his mother had instructed him. At least he still had his father with him. 

Months after the move in, Bom had thrown a party and invited all kinds of rich folks from neighboring towns to feast and play their luck in various rounds of poker. Taehyung wandered the halls, avoiding the festivities, and found his father scribbling away in his office. 

“You’re missing the party.” The older man brought his attention to his son and laughed softly.

“Yes, well, I was never one for crowds.” Taehyung hummed and fiddled with some of the knick knacks on his father’s desk. Silence hung between them for a while before his father called his name, “I’m going on another trip in the morning. I’ll be gone for a few months. Your brothers have already made requests for clothes and shoes,” The man pauses and gazes adoringly at his son, “What would you like me to bring you?” Taehyung wanted to speak out and tell him not to go, to not leave him here with these people he really didn’t know that well. 

“Bring me back the first branch that brushes your shoulder,” Tears gather at the corners of his eyes and his father jumps to his feet to hug him immediately, “When you bring it back, you’ll be with it and that’s all I want, is for you to come home again.” They hold each other for a few moments longer before his father pulls back and wipes the tears from Taehyung’s cheeks. Part of him feels silly for acting like this, but he loved his father so much and he just didn’t want to see him go. 

Come early morning, his father had already left long before Taehyung had woken up. 

Two weeks later, Taehyung got news that his father fell sick on the road. He wouldn’t be coming home. Bom was distressed about the money, his step-brothers whining about their clothes and shoes. Taehyung felt like his world had finally shattered to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I had some exams that weighed me down and I missed two days of updating
> 
> please be patient with me

The days, weeks, months after his father's passing blurred together. One moment he was crying in his room, the next he was being forced to move into the upper attic so that his step-brothers could live comfortably with their abundance of things. Slowly but surely, Bom had started laying off the people who had worked on the little farm Taehyung's parents had built up during his childhood. He was made to be the one in charge of keeping everything clean, in order, taken care of, while his step-family simply lounged around and basked in bossing him around. Many nights he felt like the world just weighed him down too much, that he was truly alone and would never really be able to stay happy like this. Thankfully, however, he had the company of the little critters he would feed after supper. There was a sleek black mouse that he affectionately named Jin, a small gray bunny he called Jungkook, and the young hound dubbed Namjoon. These were his friends in his loneliest hours. Of course, he had to often tote Jungkook around since he couldn't get around the way Namjoon and Jin could, which Taehyung didn't mind in the slightest. The softness of the bunny's fur kept him calm during the climb to the attic. Some nights he'd lay by the dying fire, his furry friends around him, and he'd fall asleep there, waking up to smudged soot on his face and in his dark curls. It prompted snarky comments from his step-brothers. 

"You look like a mess," Jackson eyed his young step-brother with a curl of his lip in disgust, "Don't you know what a shower is?" Taehyung didn't answer, only smiled as he set down the dishes for breakfast. Jinyoung was at the piano, deft fingers dancing across the keys. Taehyung would never deny that his step-brothers were talented and beautiful. If only their insides were as pretty as their outsides.

"What are you doing?" Bom paused in the stirring of her tea to stare at the extra set of plates that were set up at the four-chaired table. Taehyung paused in his movements and followed her gaze to the dishes. 

"Ah, this is my plate." His step-mother snorted at that. Why was it a laughing matter that he wanted to sit and eat breakfast alongside them? "Silly boy, I can't expect you to set up breakfast, clean up, and then still find time to eat with us. Be a dear and take those away. You can eat once your chores are done." Instead of spitting out the remark that sat at the tip of his tongue, Taehyung merely nodded and moved the plates away, allowing his step-family to enjoy their food without his presence. He could hear their snooty laughter and snide remarks about him. They were never truly subtle about it. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he set the plates in the kitchen. Why did he have to put up with this? What was stopping him from leaving? His mother's face flashes in his mind, his father's warm words of reassurance in his ears. He was doing it for them. He was doing it to keep his childhood home. It was getting so hard though. There was a comment from Jinyoung about Taehyung being a useless psycho because he caught him talking to a mouse. Something snapped. Before he knew it, Taehyung's feet were carrying him out of the backdoor of the kitchen and towards the tiny stables where the stallion that would tug his father's carriage rested. With a handful of the gray stallion's mane and a powerful jump, he managed to swing himself onto the back of the horse and take off through the yard, disappearing into the thick woods that surrounded his home. 

\-------

The stag stands proud as his eyes search the area around him, ears twitching, head tilting. Your hand is steady as you carefully aim the rifle towards the beast, only for a branch to snap and the stag turns tail and quickly escapes. You sigh. This was the third time this week that the creature managed to slip away. Was it too much to ask that you bring home a new decoration for your father's trophy wall? The black mare you sit on snorts and paws at the ground in impatience, to which you quietly pat her sleek neck. From your left, another horse comes striding up and upon its back sits a young woman with a shit-eating grin on her face, shoulder-lengthed hair tucked behind her ears to avoid having strands in her eyesight. 

"Keep your comments to youself, Jihyo, I know I keep missing my mark." The woman, Jihyo, simply chuckles at your exasperation. You were really annoyed at the loss of such a beautiful animal.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Your Highness. I would never." Jihyo had been at your side for as long as you could remember. The pair of you had practically grown up together seeing as her father was captain of the palace guard. Now that he retired, she had dutifully taken his place, which meant she was constantly at your side. She was your best friend and your most trusted adviser. To your right, yet another horse parked itself next to you, your black mare's ears immediately going back once she caught sight of the sorrel gelding. The rider, Taeil, was the actual royal advisor and practically your babysitter. He often reported everything you did to your father. It was very, very annoying, but you had to remind yourself that your father often worried about you, and he only wanted to make sure you were constantly safe. Still, Taeil was sometimes very suffocating. 

"Your Highness, I suggest we turn back soon. You still have a painting to model for." The reminder causes you to groan. You hated these stupid royal duties, especially when it was obvious your father was setting you up to be married soon. Your kingdom didn't have a preference for what gender ruled it. However, there were whispers that it would be beneficial financially that you wed to a wealthy man. The thought of being arranged to marry someone you didn't love left a bad taste in your mouth. You desperately wanted what your parents had before your mother passed. 

"We will return soon, Taeil, I promise. I'm going to see if I can find the stag again," You pause, casting a side glance to Taeil as he readied himself to follow, "Alone. Let me breath, old man." It's meant to be only a joke, but you can see the sour look on Taeil's face. You almost want to laugh. You guide your mare into the thick trees, eyes and ears focused on locating the beast. You can hear some rustling, pounding, like the stag was currently running. With a nudge to your mare, the horse takes off quickly at your guidance. However, the closer you get to what you think is your target, the more you notice a flash of gray that is most definitely not the animal you're hunting. You nearly collide into a branch with how focused you are on the moving target, your mare coming to an immediate stop at the feel of you losing your balance. It's then that the object of your attention also comes to a stop; a large, panting gray stallion, and a young man sitting on its back. No bridle, no saddle, nothing. The pair of you stare at each other, neither making another move. 

"Hi," You start, head tilting, "You seem like you're in a hurry." The young man chuckles softly and runs a nervous hand through his windswept dark hair. His eyes briefly glance away from you to look past you and you follow his gaze to see the very stag you've been chasing after. He's quiet, grazing on a thick patch of grass. Your first instinct is to reach for the rifle at your back, but the young man makes a noise of disapproval. 

"Please don't. He's done nothing to you." You're surprised at how deep and soft his voice is and you pause. You don't think you've ever seen someone so beautiful before, man or woman, and you can't help but admire his sharp yet soft features. 

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

You snort at this. Don't have a name? Impossible. Everyone has a name. You ready yourself to say just that, though you're cut short at the shout of a nickname Jihyo had given you when you were young. She has this amused little grin on her face that makes you want to hit her. The man on the gray stallion shifts his weight nervously and his horse begins to turn back to, you assume, where they came from. You have so many questions. Where is he from? Did he really not have a name or did he just not want to tell you? Why did he look like he'd been crying? Another call from Jihyo and you sigh. 

"Well, No Name, it was nice meeting you, even if only for a moment." He allows himself to smile and nod, and you're convinced that you are immediately smitten with this stranger. It takes you another moment to guide your mare away from him just as he guides his stallion to the opposite direction. Once you've approached Jihyo, she tilts her head and quirks a brow. You simply hum softly. 

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Jihyo?" 

"Why? Do you?"

You look over your shoulder and you manage to catch sight of the man's back as he disappears back into the woods before you turn back to your friend with a lopsided grin. 

"I might."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this every Wednesday and Sunday


End file.
